


Trust

by Rumpeltyltskyn



Category: Legend (1995)
Genre: Behind the scenes love declarations, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Protectiveness, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpeltyltskyn/pseuds/Rumpeltyltskyn
Summary: Ramos isn't sure they can trust Ernest Pratt. A missing scene from 'Birth of a Legend'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A scene from the Legend pilot, set between the scene where Janos hits Silas with the fulminator and the celebration with the farmers. Enjoy~

Ramos half-listened as Janos once again animatedly recounted the events of last night. Ernest Pratt had taken credit for the river, in front of not only the sheriff but a reporter as well, and then bravely faced off against Vera's trigger-happy son with nothing but his words. Ramos payed enough attention to follow along as he helped the professor get ready to attend the farmer's celebration, but it was the same story he had nodded along to when Janos had returned the night previous.

"I told you he would come to see our side of things, Ramos," he finished pointedly with a grin.

"Professor," Ramos started, a bit of doubt making its way into his voice, "I don't believe it's wise for us to trust Mr. Pratt so quickly."

Janos's brow furrowed slightly in confusion. "Why not?"

Ramos sighed. "Janos, he isn't Nicodemus Legend. He's Ernest Pratt," he said.

"Well, I know that," he responded.

"I'm not sure you do," Ramos admitted. "Ernest Pratt is a writer. He drinks, he gambles, he was a journalist up until a few years ago," he said. "He writes the Legend novels for money. That's probably the only reason he's here."

"You don't know that," Janos said. "He probably sympathizes with the farmers just as much as we do."

Ramos shook his head. "He only came here to clear his name. As far as we know, he is in this for himself. I think it would be in our best interest to err on the side of caution," he warned.

Janos frowned at that, pulling on his long dark dress jacket. "I appreciate your concerns, Ramos, but I don't think it's entirely necessary," he said, a bit distractedly. When Ramos saw him start to glance around, he was quick to snatch the professor's hat off a nearby table and hand it to him.

With a thankful smile, Janos started to take the hat but Ramos kept a firm grip on its brim, cementing the scientist's attention. "Jani," Ramos started, the worry now clear in his voice as he met the man's hazel eyes, "Vera Slaughter is dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt because you put your trust in the wrong person."

Janos's smile softened. "I understand. But you needn't worry, Vuitzil," he said, curling a gentle hand around Ramos's wrist. "I have every intention of keeping myself out of harms way."

Though still skeptical, Ramos offered a cautious smile. "That's good to hear. You promise to be careful?"

"Aren't I always?" Janos replied, donning an overly innocent grin.

"No," Ramos answered simply, finally releasing the tall hat. Janos chuckled, placing it atop his head.

"Well, I promise to be," Janos assured, resting a hand over his heart and offering a slight bow that left Ramos grinning and shaking his head. He began to tie the ribbon dangling loosely around his neck, adding, "Besides, I'm sure Mr. Pratt is going to surprise you. And I'm-"

"Clairvoyant, I know," Ramos finished, eliciting a sheepish laugh from the professor.

"I think you should come to the celebration," Janos said enthusiastically. "The farmers may think Nicodemus Legend was the man who altered the river's course, but you were very much involved."

Ramos shook his head slightly. "No, if it's alright, I'd prefer to stay here and work on the Magnetic Disarmer. It's almost ready for a trial," he said.

"Are you sure?" Janos asked. Receiving a nod in reply, he placed a hand on his assistant's shoulder and offered an understanding squeeze. He started to leave, dropping his hand, but Ramos stopped him with a hand just barely brushing his arm.

"Professor?"

Janos turned back towards him. "Yes?"

" _Nimitznequi_ ," he said softly, the Nahuatl falling easily off his lips. 

Janos smiled warmly at the proclamation. He took Ramos's hand in his own, lifting it to his lips to press a kiss against his knuckles. " _Én is szeretlek_ ," he replied. "Do not worry about me, Vuitzilopochtli."

"I have to," Ramos responded, a smirk crossing his face, "because you aren't going to."


End file.
